Different World
by Reon as Two
Summary: Kedua bocah itu tak akan selamanya kecil. Sasuke Uchiha tahu hal itu. Tapi, sebelum dia sadar, mereka berdua telah bertumbuh menjadi remaja-remaja rupawan, dan... telah memiliki dunia yang berbeda.../Crack Summary! First fic and NEWBIE! RnR please!
1. Chapter 1

Kedua bocah itu tak akan selamanya kecil...

Sasuke Uchiha tahu hal itu...

Tapi, sebelum dia sadar, mereka berdua telah bertumbuh menjadi remaja-remaja rupawan, dan...

—telah memiliki dunia yang berbeda...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Different World**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: OOC, AU, tidak bermaksud bashing Hinata atau Karin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke Uchiha keluar dari mobilnya, dan mendapati banyak gadis-gadis murid Konoha School yang meneriakkan namanya dengan histeris. Ia berjalan dengan santai dan tetap dengan wajah stoicnya, membuat gadis-gadis tadi bersedia menyingkir, memersilahkan pangeran sekolah mereka untuk memasuki gedung mewah yang mereka sebut 'Konoha School'.

Konoha School, sebuah sekolah berasrama swasta yang sangat luas dan terdiri dari delapan gedung utama. delapan gedung utama tersebut adalah, gedung SMA, gedung SMP, gedung SD, dan empat gedung asrama, serta satu asrama guru. Area Konoha School ini dipagari oleh pagar besi berwarna emas, dan memiliki empat pintu gerbang. Di area Konoha School, semua fasilitas terpenuhi. Ada 2 taman utama, sebuah gedung yang mirip supermarket, kantin umum, taman bermain kecil, dan rumah sakit mini. Semua hal yang dibutuhkan murid-murid Konoha School terpenuhi, dikarenakan Konoha School merupakan sekolah orang-orang yang 'tinggi' hartanya. Jarang sekali ada anak-anak kelas menengah kebawah yang masuk Konoha School. Dan satu dari empat anak yang 'jarang' itu adalah Sakura Haruno, gadis berambut bubble gum yang merupakan teman masa kecil Sasuke.

Sakura Haruno memandangi Sasuke yang baru saja masuk kelas 3-3, dan kini telah duduk di sampingnya.

"Hei, tersenyum sedikit, kek... Ini kan hari pertama sekolah,"ucap Sakura dengan nada meledek, kemudian tertawa-tawa dikarenakan wajah Sasuke yang kelihatan _bad mood_.

"Kapan sih gadis-gadis sialan itu bisa berhenti mengerubungiku? Mereka terlihat seperti lalat!" keluh Sasuke sebal.

"Dan kau terlihat seperti makanan busuk yang dikerubungi lalat, Sasuke... Hahahaha!" Sakura tertawa-tawa lagi, menyebabkan Sasuke makin bad mood. Ia tidak suka imejnya dilecehkan oleh Sakura, tapi kalau ia marah ia bisa kehilangan imejnya. Jadi, ia membiarkan Sakura tertawa-tawa sampai sakit perut, sementara ia memainkan telepon genggamnya.

"Hei, kau marah, ya?" tanya Sakura sambil mengibaskan rambutnya sebentar. Sasuke meliriknya, kemudian fokus ke telepon genggamnya lagi, membuat Sakura kesal.

"Hei, kalau bicara dengan orang, tatap orangnya dong!" kata Sakura kesal, kemudian melenggang pergi begitu melihat Tenten Murasaki, sahabatnya.

"Hei, Tenten! Ku cari kau, ke mana saja?" tanya Sakura. Tenten tertawa sebentar melihat ekspresi Sakura, kemudian jawaban Tenten tidak terdengar oleh Sasuke. Sasuke menghela napas. Ia memasukkan telepon genggamnya ke dalam saku celana, kemudian berjalan keluar kelas.

"HOOII, SASUKEEE~ Come here!" seorang sahabat Sasuke, Naruto Namikaze, menyapanya sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan padanya.

"Ya, ya.." gumam Sasuke malas. Ia menghampiri Naruto dan keempat sahabatnya yang lain, dan dengan tampang malas bertanya, "Ada apa?"

"Ayolah! Ini hari pertama kita di kelas 3! Semangatlah!" ceramah Naruto sambl mengacungkan tinjunya ke langit, menyebabkan beberapa murid yang berlalu-alang menganggapnya gila.

"Bagaimana nasibmu dan Haruno, hmm?" tanya Naruto, sedikit serius. Sasuke menggeleng kecil, kemudian berjalan lagi.

"Apa kau sudah tahu kita tampil di pesta dansa awal semester atau tidak, Neji?" tanya Sasuke pada pemuda yang berambut panjang. Neji Hyuuga mengangguk.

"Ya, tadi aku sudah dipangggil kepala sekolah," jawab Neji sambil melihat secarik kertas.

"Lagu yang kita mainkan?" tanya Shikamaru, kemudian menguap malas.

"—I Need You." Dan Sasuke pun terdiam sambil membelalakkan matanya lebar-lebar. Sangat bukan Uchiha.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Eeh? Itu 'kan lagu kenanganku!" Sakura menutup mulutnya sehabis meneriakkan kalimat itu, sementara Tenten hanya menatap aneh Sakura. "Lagu kenangan apa, sih?" Tenten yang merupakan murid yang baru masuk setengah tahun lalu tentu tidak tahu banyak tentang Sakura.

"Dulu, Sabaku no Gaara, teman masa kecil Sakura dan Sasuke, selalu menyanyikan ketiga lagu itu bersama Sakura. Yah, aku tahu memang dinilai dari kestoican wajahnya, memang tidak mungkin. Tapi, gitu-gitu dia tergabung dalam band sekolah, bernama—"

"Shinobi Boys?" tebak Tenten sambil memegang brosur acara dansa awal semester, yang dijawab anggukan oleh Ino.

"Well, dia memang keren sih. Tapi, sepertinya dia kurang tidur, yah? Ada hitam-hitam tuh di kantung matanya," komentar Tenten, dan ia tertawa sendiri.

"Siapa sih yang buat daftar lagunya? Kenapa band keren kayak Shinobi Boys harus menyanyikan lagu slow aneh itu, sih?" Seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang berdecak kesal. Dia adalah Hinata Hyuuga, gadis berwajah polos yang bertingkah laku agak buruk, dan merupakan adik dari Neji Hyuuga.

Hinata menoleh ke samping kirinya dan menemukan Sakura, Ino, dan Tenten. Ia tersenyum mengejek. "Well, anak-anak budak ngumpul disini rupanya, eh?" ucapnya dengan senyum mengejek. Sakura mengepalkan tinjunya, Ino menatap sengit Hinata, dan Tenten mengelus-elus pundak mereka berdua, menyuruh sahabat-sahabatnya untuk sabar.

Mendengar Hinata berucap, lantas membuat Karin Kitagawa menoleh dan turut melempar senyum remeh.

"Ah, budak-budakku... Apa kalian ke sini untuk minta dibudakki seperti dulu kelas 2, eh?" kata Karin remeh, membuat Hinata dan anak buah mereka tertawa-tawa menyebalkan.

"Ah..." Karin melirik brosur yang dipegang oleh Tenten. "Kalian pikir, kalian bisa menghadiri pesta dansa awal semester? Kalian akan datang dengan baju apa? Piyama? Daster tidur? Baju upik abu? Wah, aku tak yakin kalian punya gaun mewah seperti kami, budak-budak.." Setelah mereka puas tertawa, mereka melenggang pergi. Sakura segera menonjok tembok terdekat dengan sangat keras, hingga mengakibatkan tembok itu sedikit retak. Buku-buku tangan Sakura memerah, hampir mengeluarkan darah, sementara wajah cantiknya tak kalah merah dengan tangannya. Memerah marah.

"Kitagawa dan Hyuuga sialan!" rutuk Ino sebal. Tenten mengelus-elus punggung mereka berdua, berusaha menenangkan mereka berdua.

"Arrggggghhh! Lihat saja nantiii! Aku akan jauh lebiiiihhhh modis di ball gown awal semester nanti!" teriak Sakura, tak peduli dengan beberapa murid yang menganggapnya mengganggu atau apapun.

"Ya, kita harus menundukkan si sombong itu!" dukung Ino disertai rasa dendam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**hai, this is me, reon. yah ini fic pertama yang saya buat dan, pendek... saya tahu... dan jelek... saya tahu... tentang pertikaian cewek-cewek diatas itu, saya nggak bisa mendeskripnya dg baik karna saya ga ngerti soal berantemnya cewek-cewek gitu. ya iyalah, saya kan cowok, mana tau soal begituan =.=" ini sengaja dipendekkin, supaya dianggep prolog. dan sudut pandangnya sengaja diambil bergantian dari sasuke dan sakura. yah, maaf kalo jelek. dan tentang hinata, jujur saya bosen liat hinata lemah begitu. sekali-kali harus kuat dan bisa nindas, iya ga? #kedipkedip anyway, saya boleh minta review buat prolog ini?:)**

**-reon-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Different World**

by

**Reon as Two**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING: AU, Typo(s), broken EYD, tidak bermaksud bashing Hinata/Karin.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**thanks to , Scy Momo Cherry, dan Kau-Tahu-Siapa atas reviewnya. saya bales review dulu, yah :) males banget bales lewat PM #plakk!**

** : haha, pasaran dong ya, artinya? #pundung ya, saya sengaja buat hinata agak ganas dikit, biar sekali-sekali agak berani kan? ga bosen apa liat hinata calm dan pemalu kayak gitu? kalau saya sih males #plakk! thanks udah review :)**

**Scy Momo Cherry: ya, saya newbie... wut? penulisan saya rapi? masa sih? #lirik chapter satu ah, masa sih? menurut saya itu deskripnya bertele-tele dan... membosankan. thanks udah review :)**

**Kau-Tahu-Siapa: Iya, saya juga baru sadar kalau chapter 1 ga ada disclaimernya. arigatou udah ngingetin, and thanks untuk review (dan terima kasih juga karena udah ngingetin saya soal disclaimer :D)**

**well, inilah chapter 2... Happy reading! :)**

* * *

Tiga hari lagi, pesta dansa awal semester akan diadakan. Semua gadis-gadis Konoha School sibuk membicarakan tentang pasangan dansa, model rambut, rancanngan gaun, atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan pesta dansa itu. Sakura Haruno ahir-akhir ini sering terbangun karena suara melengking Karin Kitagawa, musuhnya yang kamarnya bersebelahan dengan Sakura. Karena sering terbangun itulah, kini kantung mata Sakura menghitam, persis seperti Sabaku no Gaara, kawan masa kecil Sakura.

Sakura berjalan menyusuri koridor asrama, hendak pergi ke gedung SMA. Ia harus menghadiri rapat murid yang, jujur, membuatnya makin tak pede untuk mengalahkan tampilan Karin di ball gown tiga hari lagi. Ia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi untuk memersiapkan dirinya di ball gown tiga hari lagi, sedangkan Karin sudah berparade di setiap koridor asrama dengan mengenakan gaunnya yang berwarna merah marun.

Sakura melamun dan tanpa sadar, ia telah sampai di depan ruang Dewan Murid. Sakura menghembuskan napas keras-keras, kemudian membuka pintu. Sampai di dalam ruangan, ia disambut tatapan-tatapan dari anggota Dewan murid yang lain. Neji, sang ketua Dewan Murid, menghampirinya.

"Apa alasanmu terlambat, Haruno? Kau wakil Dewan Murid, dan kini kau—"

"Jangan ceramah, Hyuuga. Aku minta waktu untuk bebas tugas dari semua tugasku. Aku butuh memersiapkan diri untuk ball gown tiga hari lagi, Hyuuga," sela Sakura dengan nada lelah. Mata jadenya sayu. Neji menghela napas.

"Tapi yang lain tetap mengerjakan tugas mereka, Haruno. Bukan hanya kau yang harus memersiapkan diri," kata Neji berargumen. Sakura menatap sengit pada Neji.

"Karena mereka semua laki-laki, Neji. Dan aku ini perempuan. Kau mengerti? Mereka akan cuek saja tentang pakaian, karena mereka lelaki. Kau mengerti maksudku, Hyuuga?" tanya Sakura tegas. Sungguh, susah sekali sih Hyuuga yang satu ini.

"Oke. Sehabis ball gown, kau harus kerjakan tugas-tugasmu. Kau mengerti, Haruno?" ucap Neji. Sakura mengangguk lemas, setelah itu berjalan keluar dari ruang Dewan Murid.

Ia mengelurkan hape flip berwarna ungu miliknya, dan segera mengirim pesan singkat pada ibunya, tentang gaun yang akan ia pakai.

'Mungkin gaun tahun lalu...' batin Sakura, dan tiba-tiba saja ia _badmood_.

Sakura mengacak rambutnya dengan kesal.

Ahh, kenapa ini jadi merepotkan?

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha terdiam dengan wajah yang rumit. Ia benci dikala ia harus kalah Gaara, apalagi tentang Sakura. Jujur, Sasuke makin membenci dirinya sendiri, karena sikapnya yang dingin pada Sakura. Ah, lihat saja Gaara. Ia dekat dengan Sakura, selalu menyanyikan lagu 'I Need You'-nya West Life bersama Sakura, dan bahkan disukai Sakura!

Sementara Sasuke duduk termangu di sofa di ruang latihan 'Shinobi Boys', Gaara sibuk dengan gitarnya. Dalam hati ia merasa sedikit senang karena lagu yang akan ia mainkan di ball gown nanti adalah lagu favoritnya, meskipun wajahnya datar-datar begitu. Ya, Gaara tidak menganggap lagu I Need You adalah lagu kenangannya bersama Sakura karena, jujur saja, Gaara sedang dekat dengan Matsuri Hoshikawa, teman sekelas yang baru-baru ini menyiramnya dengan air selang ketika hari 'Rabu bersih' kemarin. Di hari Rabu bersih, biasanya ada satu kelas yang di jadwalkan membersihkan sekolah selama 15 menit. Gaara bahkan tidak tahu bahwa Sakura menyukainya.

Sasuke berdiri dengan tiba-tiba, membuat semua personil Shinobi Boys memandangnya dengan heran. Sasuke berjalan keluar tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, tapi semua tahu kalau Sasuke sudah begitu, ia ingin merenung di atap gedung.

* * *

Angin sepoi-sepoi meniup rambut ravennya lembut. Sasuke memejamkan matanya sambil bersandar pada tembok di belakangnya. Ia sedang merenungkan sesuatu. Ia ingin menghilangkan egonya, meninggalkan segala kearoganannya, dan ingin mendatangi Sakura sekarang dan berkata bahwa ia mencintai Sakura. Tapi, memangnya Sasuke bisa? Ia anak keluarga kaya, dan bahkan kakek dan neneknya adalah keturunan bangsawan tetua Negara Hi, berkuasa di Kota konoha. Ia dididik untuk menjadi lelaki yang angkuh, arogan, egois. Kesan itu melekat padanya, selalu melekat padanya. Dan Sasuke tak yakin ia dapat membuang segala egonya untuk Sakura. Sasuke... tak yakin...

Ketika Sasuke sedang asik-asiknya merenung pintu atap terbuka dan muncullah Sakura. Sasuke tersentak begitu menyadari kehadiran Sakura. Sakura terlihat...kacau. Setidaknya, itulah yang tampak saat ini.

"Oh, hai Sasuke... Aku tak tahu kau disini... Boleh menumpang?" tanya Sakura dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Sasuke mengangguk kecil, dan membiarkan Sakura duduk disampingnya.

"Kau terlihat kacau, Sakura," komentar Sasuke sambil memandangi arak-arakan awan. Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke, lagi-lagi tersenyum terpaksa.

"Begitukah? Aku stres dua hari terakhir ini," kata Sakura, dan ia memulai sesi curhatnya.

"Aku terpilih menjadi anggota Dewan Murid, dan sialnya aku menjadi satu-satunya anggota perempuan di Dewan murid. Beberapa hari lalu aku menantang Kitagawa, siapa yang akan lebih modis di ball gown nanti. Gara-gara banyak tugas, aku jadi menyesal ngomong gitu ke Kitagawa, karena aku jadi tidak bisa memersiapkan diriku dengan baiik untuk ball gown tiga hari lagi. Sudah ngomong ke Neji, sih, tadi. Dan dia setuju untuk membebaskanku dari tugas sampai ball gown selesai," jelas Sakura. Sakura terus mengoceh, sementara Sasuke sesekali menanggapinya dengan menganggukkan kepala atau bergumam kecil.

"Sekarang, masalahku terletak pada gaun. Oh, ya ampun... Tidak lucu kan kalau aku mengenakan gaun tahun lalu?" keluh Sakura, kemudian menghela napas lelah. Sakura kemudian tersenyum sambil berdiri.

"Yah, terima kasih mau mendengarkanku, Sasuke... Aku lega sekarang," setelah Sakura keluar, Sasuke mengulum senyum tipis. Setidaknya, kini ia bisa membantu Sakura dalam sesuatu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**yah, kembali dengan saya, reon. saya tahu chapter 2 makin ancur. ini sudah saya usahakan cukup panjang, meski chapter dua ini sama sekali nggak ada maknanya. jujur, saya stres ngajar anak es-de kayak murid-murid saya itu. masa dikasih tugas a.k.a pe-er, ngak ngerjain? mending kalo yang ngga ngerjain satu dua. ini, separonya malah nggak ngerjain. ampuun, dosa gue apa sih? #ngeraung**

**oke, lupain bacotan saya diatas. intinya, saya sedang dalam keadaan stres waktu update fic ini. makanya, mind to RnR? :)**

**-reon-**

**P.S: Thanks to Kau-Tahu-Siapa yang udah ngingetin saya soal disclaimer :)**


End file.
